The Start of New Lifes
by Shippo025
Summary: Inuyasha has ran off with Kikyo again and Kagome's fed up with it. There will be a sequel!
1. The truth

**The Start of New Life's**

By: Lil Shippo

Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha cause if i did Kagome would either be with Sesshomaru or Koga! most likely Sesshomaru!!

Summary: Inuyasha has ran off with Kikyo again and Kagome's fed up with it! There will be a sequel.

_**The truth** _

While everyone in the group were sleep Inuyasha keep guard to make sure no demon's came.

_'How can I keep guard when I know Kikyo is nearby?'_Inuyasha thought as he watched Kikyo's soul seekers drift in and out of the forest.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and ran full speed into the forest.

A few minutes later Kagome woke up only to see an empty tree.

Kagome sat up and looked around. When Kagome was about to call Inuyasha's name a blinding blue light came out of the forest.

_'I better go see what that is Inuyasha might be hurt'_with that last thought Kagome too ran into the forest.

In The Forest

"Kikyo…." Inuyasha said as he pulled his sleeve over his eyes from the blinding blue light Kikyo gave as she appeared.

"Inuyasha you are going to have to decide to night." Kikyo said walking closer.

"Kikyo you know how hard it is to choose."

"Inuyasha please you have to decide either me or my reincarnation." Inuyasha's ears flattened onto his head

_Somewhere Near Kikyo + Inuyasha_

"Oh God why does it have to be so hard just to get to Inuyasha?" as you can see Kagome was having trouble finding Inuyasha……until she heard voices.

"Kikyo I don't want to have to choose."

_'Hey, that's Inuyasha and he is talking to Kikyo but what does he mean choose?? '_

_Inuyasha Kikyo_

"Inuyasha you have until midnight tonight before I am taken for a year again, when you are ready come to me then" Kikyo turned to leave until Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"OK Kikyo I know who I want….." Kagome smiled.


	2. Consequences

_**Consequences**_

"It's you Kikyo I want you and only you."Kagome's smile faded and Kikyo took it.

"Oh really, Inuyasha? You want me? Come back here tonight at midnight and come with me!" Kikyo ran to Inuyasha and kissed him.

Kagome was shocked not at the fact that Inuyasha choose Kikyo because having him was too good to be true, it was the fact that she did not cry she felt not one tear rise so she stood and walked back to camp.

_Later that same day_

"Kagome talk to me please, tell me what's wrong." After Kagome came back she didn't talk, not even Shippo.

"Kagome!!"

"OK if that's how you want to play it then fine see if I care!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"It's not like you do" Kagome said under her breath looking at the ground she was sitting on.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I DO CARE ABOUT YOU KIKYO!"

"Last time I checked, Inuyasha, my name is not Kikyo." Kagome said standing up pushing past the fuming hanyou walking over to the edge of the clearing looking over the hills.

"Wow what happened to Kagome? I bet she's going to burst in a second, watch!" Meroku whispered to Sango.

"I know, she is freaking me out!" She whispered back.

"Um….Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked trying to end the silence.

"yea but theirs a person I would like to talk to…" As soon as Kagome turned her head a mini tornado was seen coming down the hills nearby.

"And I would like to talk to him in PRIVET" she said sending a glare at Inuyasha witch made him in return give a warning growl to both the owner of the mini tornado and Kagome also.

"Am I supposed to be scared of that pup?" Kagome asked.

Sango, Meroku, Shippo, and Kilala sweat dropped.

"Um….. Well then….. Hey Kagome!" Koga said after seeing the sweat droppers.

"Don't even bother wolf, Kagome has something stuck up her ass so it would be best if you just left" Inuyasha said leaning back ageist a tree.

"Sit, Koga may I talk to you in PRIVET?" Kagome asked sending another glare at Inuyasha who sent one back in return.

Koga looked at the two before talking "Um….sure." Kagome walked into the forest with Koga following.

"So what did you do this time?" Meroku asked sitting in front of Inuyasha.

"What do you mean 'what did you do this time'??"

"Don't play dumb mutt you're not fooling anyone so out with it!" Sango said sitting next to Inuyasha.

"wow" Meroku said watcing Sango.

"Well he hurt Kagome and I will be damned if you think I am just going to let it go; now dumb ass tell us what you did!!" Sango said turning back to Inuyasha.

"Wow"Meroku said and backed away from Sango.

"Yeah Inuyasha I know you were with Kikyo I can smell her all over you, just tell us what you did and I will make your death fast and painless!" Shippo said as he sat on Sango's shoulder.

Now everyone looked at him like he grown 2 new heads

"Wow what the hell is wrong with ya'll?, and I did nothing to her she is just being bitchy like always!" Sango hit him in the head with her boomerang, hard.

"Say that one more time and I will knock your head clean off, got it, doggy boy!!"

Meroku took another scoot back away from Sango.

_In the forest with Kagome Koga_

"Koga can I ask you a question?" Kagome asked.

"Ok…"

Kagome told him the whole story from earlier that day.

"Oh I am sorry Kagome is there a way I can help?"

"yea that what I need your help with I don't want to be with Inuyasha anymore" Koga nodded waiting for her to go on, Kagome sighed.

"Do you mind if me and the group come live with you and the other wolfs?"

"Of course Kagome, but what about the mutt? I know you don't want to stay with him but what is he to do?." Kagome shrugged.

"He's a big man he can handle himself I just hope that Kikyo don't leave him like she did last time!" Kagome looked at Koga and his face shined

"So you're over Muttface?"Kagome nodded.

"So there's a high chance of you becoming my woman?"Kagome looked a Koga and shruged.

"Maby." Koga jumbed up yelling 'yes' over and over again.

"Kagome what happened to Koga?" Sango asked running next to Kagome when she entered the camp sight, watching Koga run allover the place.

"He's happy!" Inuyasha shot up.

"What do you mean happy? What were ya'll doing in the first place?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and was about to say something until Sango interrupted

"What do we do with him?"

"I say we kill him" Kagome looked at Inuyasha for along time.

"What the hell is wrong with you" Kagome asked taking a step towards him.

"Come on we need to get back to my pack"

"Feh, you are leaving with the people you came with!!" Inuyasha said leaning up agents a tree.

"They're coming with me," Koga turned to Kagome, "Kagome lets go'"

"If they're ready, guys?" the group looked at the two and smiled, all but Inuyasha.

"Let's pack!!" Sango said hugging Kagome.

"Wait what am I going to do?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome.

"How the hell should I know? Go with Kikyo and leave us be." Kagome said grabbing her bag

"I messed up didn't I?" Inuyasha said ears flatting agenst his head

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK" the group said in unison. With that everyone left to begin their new lives.

The End

--

So….. How did I do? I know it probly was bad but I am not great revew plz flames welcome!

I'm out,

Shippo025


End file.
